Viva! Carnival!
|song= Viva! Carnival! |image= Viva!_Carnival!.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= |english= |performer=F∞F |attribute= |available= As a daily song on Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday }} Videos Song = mp3 DOWNLOAD Lyrics Rōmaji= Aido Seiya, Minato Kanata, Mitsurugi Akira saa, hajimaru KAANIBARU! odorou sawagou BOYS&GIRLS! koe awase wow wow wow saa, hajimaru KAANIBARU! matataku hoshi furu kin gin PAARU ten takaku hibikasou kaze ni nare wow wow wow say ho! (ho!) saa ikou ryoute wo kakage te wo narasou say yeah (yeah) kanjiro hazumu RIZUMU ni karada yurasou! say what (what) mayowanai mirai wa orera de tsukurunda say wow wow wow, n'jaa minna de (WOW WOW WOW!) kono aoi hoshi ni umare bokura wa sorezore kao mo kotoba mo chigatteru kedo kanarazu wakari aerusa hitomi ni utsuru shinjitsu wa kitto onaji iro da yo hitoribochi no youni kanjiru hi wa (Don't be afraid) dare ni datte aru sa saa kocchi e oide yo issho ni utaouze! saa, hajimaru KAANIBARU! odorou sawagou BOYS&GIRLS! koe awase wow wow wow tokidoki namida no ame mo furu keredo konya wa KAANIBARU! fukitobase amagumo wo utaouze wow wow wow Source |-| Kanji= Aido Seiya, Minato Kanata, Mitsurugi Akira さあ、始まるカーニバル 踊ろう騒ごうBoys&Girls 声合わせ wow wow wow さあ、始まるカーニバル 瞬く星降る 金 銀 パール 天高く響かそう 風になれ wow wow wow say ho! (ho!) さあ行こう 両手をかかげ 手を鳴らそう say yeah! (yeah) 感じろ 弾むリズムに体揺らそう say what (what) 迷わない 未来は俺らで作るんだ Say wow wow wow んじゃ皆で! (Wow wow wow!) この青い星に生まれ 僕らは それぞれ顔も言葉も違ってるけど 必ず分かり合えるさ 瞳に 映る真実はきっと同じ色だよ 一人ぼっちのように 感じる日は (Don't be afraid) 誰にだってあるさ さあこっちへおいでよ 一緒に歌おうぜ！ さあ、始まるカーニバル 踊ろう騒ごうBoys&Girls 声合わせ wow wow wow 時々 涙の雨も降る けれども今夜はカーニバル 吹き飛ばせ雨雲を 歌おうぜ wow wow wow Source |-| English= Aido Seiya, Minato Kanata, Mitsurugi Akira Come on, time to start the carnival! Let's all sing and dance, boys and girls! Altogether now, shout wow, wow, wow! Come on, time to start the carnival! The shining stars rain down gold and silver pearls! Let your voices resound across the heavens! Just like the wind, wow, wow, wow! Say hoh! (Hoh!) Let's go! Let's lift our hands and clap to the beat! Yeah! (Yeah!) Let's shake and groove to the lively rhythm! Say wha~?(Wha~?) Don't hesitate! We make our own future! Say wow, wow, wow, everybody! (wow, wow, wow!) All of us were born on this blue planet But our faces, our words, they're all still different But out eyes are always where we can understand each other Our truths are reflected there in the same colour And on those days then you're feeling alone (Don't be afraid) That's normal for everyone sometimes So now, just come over here, and let's sing together Come on, time to start the carnival! Let's all sing and dance, boys and girls! Altogether now, shout wow, wow, wow! Sometimes we all want to cry, but tonight, jusr forget it; it's the carnival! Let's blow away those rain clouds, Just like the wind, wow, wow, wow! Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|4 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|237 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|7 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|353 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|9 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|514 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Nightmare= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|11 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|759 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 50,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 50,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:F∞F Category:Daily Song Category:Seiya Aido Category:Kanata Minato Category:Akira Mitsurugi